


【翔润】樱与松

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 一则童话故事
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【翔润】樱与松

樱花先生修炼成人之后终于能四处走动，却发现一个人的路途无聊又寂寞。他在森林边上捡了一颗松塔，捧在手心里吹气，松塔里就挤出来一个浓眉大眼的小人儿。

是松树里的小精灵。樱花先生很高兴，邀请他和自己同行。小精灵绕着他转了一圈，想停在他肩膀上，却咕叽咕叽滑了下来。

“不行！”小精灵气红了脸。“不跟你一起走！”

“对不起呀。”樱花先生把小精灵捧在手心里道歉。“你呆在我口袋里好不好？”

樱花先生的手香香的。小精灵抱着他的大拇指想了一会儿，才勉强点头同意了。

小精灵叫松本润。这是他窝在松塔里的时候给自己起的名字。但樱花先生的名字用了好多年，自己也记不清为什么这么叫了。

“樱井翔，樱井翔。”松本润趴在他的口袋边上叫他的名字。从他的角度只能看见樱井翔的下巴，尖尖的，竟然还有一点儿双下巴。

“小樱，小樱。”松本润换了个方式叫他。“你有双下巴。”

樱井翔把他从口袋里拎出来，和他大眼瞪小眼。

“我比你大，不许叫我小樱。”

“樱井先生。”松本润乖乖改口。“你有双下巴。一点点。”

“真的吗？”樱井翔摸摸自己的脸。“最近荞麦面吃多了。荞麦面真好吃。”

“我也想吃荞麦面。”松本润溜回他的口袋。樱井翔用松针给他织了小垫子放在口袋里，这是他第一次做垫子，做的不好，扎的松本润屁股疼。松本润捡了樱井翔身上飘下来的樱花瓣铺在上面才舒服一点儿，然后在心里给他偷偷加了十分。

樱井翔晚上就带他去了荞麦面馆。松本润吃得不多，抱着小碗喝了几口汤就跑到后厨去偷喝老板柜子上的酒，被发现的时候已经醉的不省人事，靠着酒瓶子呼呼的睡。樱井翔忙给老板赔礼道歉，把松本润揣在口袋里就出了店门。

松本润晃晃悠悠，吐了樱井翔一口袋。

樱井翔在小河边给松本润洗身子，洗完又脱下外套洗口袋。夜晚风凉，吹得他打了个喷嚏，也没注意到松本润沿着河水一路漂走了。

松本润是被住在河边的树叶精捞起来的。树叶精叫相叶雅纪，还学着人类的样子在家里养了一只猫唇的柴犬。

松本润没想明白猫唇的柴犬是怎么回事，但他知道自己和樱井翔走丢了，难过的直哭。柴犬叫二宫和也，看松本润哭的可怜，磨磨蹭蹭的从衣服口袋里掏出10日元来哄他。

“不要哭了啦，给你钱。”

“我不要钱！”松本润抽抽嗒嗒。“我要找樱井翔，他在哪儿？”

“我们不知道，但是可以帮你找呀。”相叶雅纪给他递纸巾，还帮他捋背顺气儿。

松本润哭的打嗝，抹着眼泪努力回忆。

“樱井翔他啊，圆眼睛，有时候会皱鼻子，尖下巴，溜肩，身上香香的，喜欢吃荞麦面。”

于是相叶雅纪飘出去帮他打听，到晚上也没回来。二宫和也拿出一麻袋树叶，挑了一片最平整的给松本润做床垫。

“找到樱井翔之前，你可以先住在这儿。”二宫和也找了一个大胡桃壳让松本润睡进去。松本润抖了一地松针想让自己睡的舒服点，但是松针扎人，他又开始想念樱井翔的花瓣。他藏了一瓣在自己的兜里，拿出来闻闻还是香的，这让他更难过，鼓着小脸翻来覆去睡不着。

“我把尾巴毛扯一点给你好不好？”二宫和也看不下去，变出毛绒绒的尾巴来。

“我不要！”松本润赌气的抄着手。

“不要拉倒。”二宫和也把尾巴收回去，但还是悄悄盖了一点在松本润身上。

松本润抱着那瓣樱花，暖暖的好不容易要睡着，相叶雅纪被一阵风从窗户刮了进来。

“找到了吗？”松本润一个激灵从床上坐起来。

“没有。”相叶雅纪愁眉苦脸，褶子都褶了三层。

松本润一下子难过起来，抽着鼻子又要哭出来。相叶雅纪手忙脚乱的安慰他，今天找不到可以明天再找哇。

“那我今天怎么睡得着啊。”松本润红着眼睛，委屈的不行。

“之前你都怎么睡的？”

“樱井先生会讲睡前故事给我听。”

“我也会讲呀。”相叶雅纪一下来了精神。“你听说过荆棘鸟的故事吗？”

“没有。”

“就是说啊，有一种鸟没有脚，只能不停的飞，一辈子只能休息一次，就是死亡的时候。”

“这种鸟也没有屁股吗？”

“诶？”

“没有脚，屁股也可以坐吧。”

相叶雅纪被他问住了，急的满头大汗也回答不出来。松本润倒是在他抓耳挠腮的间隙里呼呼的睡着了。

第二天松本润就离开了。相叶雅纪送了他一片树叶，他坐着树叶漂在河上，飘到一半就被一个面包脸钓了上去。

“我在找人。”松本润顺着鱼竿爬到面包脸的手上跟他讲话。

“昨天也有人跟我说过这样的话。”面包脸黏糊糊的说着，从左边袖口掏出一张纸。“他给了我一张纸，说见到上面的人一定要联系他。”

松本润看着那张画像拼命摇摇头。

“这么丑，肯定不是我。”

“我也觉得世界上没有这种生物，所以我根据他的描述又画了一张。”他又从右边袖口掏出一张纸。“你看看这个像不像你。”

松本润仔细研究了一会儿，点了点头。

“这个好看，没准是我。大野先生，他人在哪儿？”

“诶，你怎么知道我的名字，你是神仙吗？”

“我不是神仙，是你自己写在右下角的。”

“原来是这样。”大野智一副恍然大悟的表情，收了鱼竿准备带松本润回家。“我昨天让他住在我家啦，你回去就可以看到他。”

松本润抓着鱼线荡来荡去，一路荡回了大野家。樱井翔正皱着眉头喝清酒，他丢了松本润，又急又恼，花瓣落了一地。

松本润从鱼线上跳下来，在一地的樱花里打了个滚，又兴奋的蹦到樱井翔身上去。

“樱井先生，我找到你啦！”

“小润！”樱井翔失而复得，一下精神起来，他揉揉松本润粉嫩的小脸蛋儿，松本润抓着他的手就咬了一口。

“以后不许把我弄丢啦！”

樱井翔连连点头，开开心心的带他去晒太阳。松本润坐在他身上，吵着还要一个松针织的小垫子。樱井翔笨手笨脚的帮他做，中途怕他无聊，还挥着袖子给他下了一场樱花雨。


End file.
